


Unexpected Meetings.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Dragon sex, Dragons, F/M, Kink smut, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Stuffing, Transformation, Water stuffing, Weight Gain, au:random fantasy setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Read the tags! This is kink smut!!!—-Lina’s a pretty average girl, with a pretty average life, to be honest. But everything changes when she meets a certain golden dragon...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!! This isn’t a cute slayers fic. Read the tags, and if you’re not interested, I’d turn back if I were you. 
> 
> Everyone else, welcome to DRAGONS! There’s never enough dragons!

Lina had always been what her family called 'dragon-bellied.' She had a ferocious appetite, and despite her best efforts at dieting, she had always had a plush roll of fat at her stomach that she could never shift. She wouldn't particularly care if it weren't for the fact that it meant that folk were always nagging her about it, and that the local village boys all took it as a chance to tease her. She was marriage age, after all, almost eighteen, although her short frame and childish features meant that she didn't really look it. 

She was currently on her way through the woods to check on the royal protection wards at the far edge of the village. As the third-best witch in town, she had been spared working in the fields today since everyone else magical seemed to be busy and it had been several months since the wards were last checked. Although the wards were indeed royal, having been constructed to protect the country by the king's Mage herself, it was a lot grander sounding then it actually was. This far away from the deep woods, no-one really thought that the wards could be broken, or even if they were, nothing too dangerous lived this far out in the foothills. It was quite a chore, but the long hike in the woods was quite pleasant, and Lina had never minded being alone. 

She strode along the path, daydreaming a little and humming to herself. The woods were quiet and peaceful, the dappled shade of the autumn leaves refreshing and the breeze ruffling through her hair. She held out the divining sticks to point her to the wards in front of her and stumped happily along the seldom-used path. 

Her stomach growled and she sighed, smoothing a hand over its bulging surface. She had only just had lunch, and yet she was still hungry. She felt like her problem was getting worse lately, and that she needed ever more food before she felt sated, and as much as she enjoyed gorging herself until she could barely move, there just wasn't enough food in the village for that sort of behaviour. Thanks to her bloated stomach some people already thought she took more than her fair share. 

She carried on, despite her belly growing louder, until she heard a rustling in the trees off to her left. She stopped moving and listened- there it was again- before grinning and licking her lips. By the sound, it was a medium sized animal like a deer or a small pig. She muttered the spell for fire under her breath, and then plunged into the undergrowth to give chase. 

\---

Lina sat back from the fire and sighed, rubbing her belly contentedly. She was surrounded by the bones of the fox she had caught- since it was only a small animal she had eaten the entire thing at one sitting and now her formerly large belly looked as though she was about to give birth, pushing up her top and sitting in her lap like a boulder. It was still fairly soft though, and she was a little puzzled by that- the last time she had eaten this much, her skin had been stretched taught and she'd been in some pain. She wasn't feeling too inclined to worry about it though, and instead settled down for a little nap by the fire. The warm weight of her stomach made her pussy feel more sensitive, and she debated having a little play whilst she rubbed her belly. 

"Any left for me?" A voice startled Lina awake and she blushed, trying to pull her shirt down over her belly and scrambling to her feet. 

"I guess not." Said a tall man as he pushed through the undergrowth into the clearing, meeting Lina's red face with a sunny smile. "Ah well. I don't suppose you could point me in the direction of the north mountain? I'm kind of lost." 

Lina gaped at this stranger. He was taller than anyone she knew, and wore his blonde hair long, in a scruffy cut that fell over half of his face and down his back. His clothes were strange, a loose, flowing shirt and leathery trousers unlike the kilts and rough wool shirts that folk usually wore around these parts. Also unlike the kilts and rough wool, the tight trousers and fine fabric of his shirt showed off his broad shoulders and well-built figure. His accent sounded odd too, but his smile seemed genuine, and his blue eyes looked kind. 

"Uh, yeah, it's just up that main path, keeping uphill." Lina gestured vaguely before adding. "I'm going that way." She could have kicked herself- why would she say that to a stranger? Just because he was pretty- was she so eager that she'd lost all common sense? Why were all of her appetites going out of control lately?!

But she felt butterflies in her stomach as his smile broadened even more and she couldn't quite bring herself to care about the danger as he asked if she would mind him walking with her for a while. 

"Sure." Lina stamped out the last embers of the fire and made to leave, before her heart sank as he picked up some of the larger bones. "What's that for?" She asked. Magic involving bones was generally a bad sign, but she got even more nonplussed as he cracked the bone in half and slurped out the marrow inside. "S'good for you." He said, holding out a rib to her. She shuddered. "I'll pass." 

They made their way back to the path and walked along without saying anything, the quiet only interrupted by Lina's new friend crunching on bone and the occasional groan of her stomach as her body tried to digest and walk at the same time. It shouldn't be too long before she got to the wards- and then she could wave this guy on his way. And maybe watch his arse as he walked off. Ugh, this was her fault for eating too much- why did the cute ones always show up when she was stuffed so big she never had a chance with them?!

The man threw the last bone pieces into the bushes and sighed. "This is a lovely part of the world, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, especially at this time of year. Whereabouts do you come from?" 

He flapped a hand vaguely. "In the south. Do you live here?" 

"Yeah, in the valley."

"You're lucky to live somewhere like this." 

"Yeah, I guess." Lina shrugged. "It's pretty bad in the winter, though. This year we had an early frost which killed all the potatoes, and there's wolves about, too." 

"Yeah, wolves are tough." They reached an outcropping and her companion stopped to admire the view with a whistle. Lina spared a moment for the magical sight of the hillside covered in multicoloured leaves, but then went back to sneakily looking at the man's arse. He looked as though he had never had to miss a meal in his life, he was so solid she could see the definition of his muscles through the leather of his trousers. She sighed a little and pulled her top down again. As much as she enjoyed her belly, she knew it wasn't attractive and she resisted the temptation to try her luck and ask the man if he fancied a quick roll around in the leaves before they parted ways. 

They carried on making small talk and walking together for another hour or so as the woods thinned out into gorse and heather, and then they reached the stand of pines that held the ward. 

"Oh! I think that's why I got lost!" Said Lina's companion, as she gasped and started to run towards the ward. What had once been a giant circle woven out of willow and supported by the tree trunks was now scattered about around a fallen pine in the middle, completely destroying the ward. The whole barrier still held, but barely, and where the circle had once stood was especially weak. Lina bent down and heaved at the fallen tree, but she was unable to shift it more than a few inches. "Would you mind?" She called to the man, who jogged over and took up the other side of the tree. 

"Let's lift on three." Said Lina, reaching around her still swollen belly to grip the trunk more firmly, but before she could lift the man heaved at the tree and it was pulled from her hands as he hoisted the broken end up onto his shoulder with a grunt and started to drag it away. 

Damn, he's strong, thought Lina. There's no way he should be able to lift that. Maybe he's some sort of foreign mage with strength magic. She gulped and tried not to rub her legs together as he dropped the tree with a thud and came back to the remains of the ward. "Can you fix this?" He asked dubiously, head on one side. 

Lina pulled some enchanted wool from her bag and nodded. "Im Lina inverse! Of course I can fix it!" She struck a heroic pose, and then added sheepishly "At least, I can do a good enough job that it'll hold until the kings mages get here. Hopefully it hasn't been like this for too long, or who knows what could have got in."

"Yeah, who knows."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence is in this chapter. (Smut is in the next one wink wonk)

\---  
Together, they pieced the twigs back into a circle, and the man sat and chatted as Lina tied them up and enchanted the knotwork. Then Lina shimmied up one of the remaining trees (with some difficulty thanks to her stomach, which was still making its presence known and kept bumping into things before she was expecting it) and tied the ring in place with more enchanted wool. All that was left then was the knotwork that would create the star shape in the middle of the circle, and then the ward would be complete. She threw the ball of wool down to the man with a "catch!," laughing as she missed and it bopped him on the head instead. He flinched and dropped the ball, and she could have sworn she saw a spark fly off from it as she shimmied down the trunk to tie the wool around one of the bottom points to the star. As she stood up she was conscious of the fact that her shirt had rucked up again, and that her tummy had now reached the stage of its digestion where it was no longer taught and round and had probably been jiggling all over the place as she worked. She tried to pull her shirt down without making a big deal of it, but her tummy chose that moment to growl contentedly and she shot up the tree to tie the final point of the star before he could make a comment. 

But no pointed remark or even a disgusted look came from the man, he just waited placidly under the tree until she was tying the final knot.

"Wait!" He said, ducking between the strings in the star before she pulled them tight. "Okay." He said once he was outside the country border, and Lina was momentarily distracted by the jolt of power as the ward started to work again.

"Almost got stuck in there." Said the stranger with a peaceful smile that made Lina's blood run cold.

"What?" She said flatly, and the stranger beamed up at her as he stretched out his back and shoulders. 

"When I accidentally crossed the barrier, I got stuck in this form. It's lucky I bumped into you, or you might have sealed me in there!" He held out a hand to her. "Let me help you down." 

"What do you mean, stuck in that form?" Lina's mouth was dry as she inched away from him, aware that since she was half-in, half-out of the barrier, he could grab her leg and pull her fully out of the protection.

"Oh, I'm a dragon." He said casually. "Didn't I mention it?" 

Lina jumped down on the safe side of the ward. "I've got to be going now." 

"Oh, really? I was going to offer you some lunch, since you were so kind as to take me here." 

Lina's grandmothers voice rang in her head. "You'd better thin down, or a dragon will carry you off and eat you!"

"No, thank you. You've been helpful enough." She said faintly, and picked up her bag to go. 

Suddenly, the dragon's expression changed. He glared at something in the distance, and his human form rippled around him a little as he crouched down into a fighting stance. "Lina, come here a moment." 

"What?! No!" 

"Lina, then you need to let me in-"

"Are you joking? No!" Lina backed off as he pressed against the invisible wall that now stood between them.

"Listen to me-" he said, before she threw a blast of magic at him, making him snarl and stagger backwards, rubbing his eyes. Lina caught a flash of golden scales as he lost his grip on the human form again. 

"Lina you don't understand!" He yelled, reaching blindly for the wall and then pounding on it as if he could break it with fists alone.

Lina backed away, feeling sick. She turned to run back towards her village- 

-and then froze as she saw the pair of yellow eyes glinting at her from a clump of gorse. A wolf, grown stronger and larger from the higher concentration of magic outside the barrier, had got inside. It's bulging muscles moved under its fur as it stalked towards her, eying her up as though she were a plump chicken about to be stolen from the farmer's shed. She pulled her shirt down over her belly again and reached slowly for her knife, a woefully small thing meant more for cutting rope and skinning meat than battle. She chanted the spell for fire, but these mountain wolves had a raised tolerance for magic and she doubted that one person would be enough to take it on. 

"Lina!" 

Lina's eyes darted over to the dragon at the barrier, and the wolf saw its chance. Lina shrieked and threw herself out of the way of its attack, letting loose a fireball spell. She rolled and sprang back up, knife held out, only to see that the wolf was shaking off the last sparks as though they were water. It must be really powerful, she thought as she backed further away from it and the wards. 

"Lina, let me help you, please!" Shouted the dragon-man from behind the boundary. 

Lina glared at him. Like hell he wanted to help. He was probably just jealous that the wolves had got to his snack before he did. 

Wait, wolves--

Barely as soon as she had registered the second wolf it sprang on her, teeth closing around her thigh. She screamed, the sudden agony racing through her and making her lose the grip on the spell she was chanting. She fell back wards, trying to shove the wolf off of her and kick with her good leg even as she felt her energy draining away. 

The wolf worried at her whilst it's partner stood growling at the dragon man, who was still trying to get through the barrier. He was trying to smash through a place where the birch stems were joined, even as it sparked and burned him with the repelling magic.

Lina's arms dropped and her head lolled back, and she met his frantic gaze as her eyes started to close. 

"Lina!" He bellowed.

Ah, what the hell. It would be nice if he really did want to rescue me, but it doesn't really matter at this stage, Lina sent her last spark of magic at the barrier and the threads holding it together snapped. She saw a great rush of golden scales towards her and closed her eyes, expecting the worst. 

\---

Lina woke to someone shaking her. She groaned and tried to remember what had happened. She seemed to be lying on the floor, and there was a dull throbbing in her leg for some reason- 

She shot up into a sitting pose, before doubling over as the movement sent fresh arrows of pain through her, almost knocking heads with the person crouching over her. 

"Lina!" It was the dragon man, and his face swam into view as Lina's eyes focused. His hands were covered in blood, and one of his shirtsleeves had been ripped off. 

"Wha?"

"Oh, thank the gods. Lina, you need to do a healing spell- It's not bleeding too bad, but I think something's torn in your leg- "

Lina's hearing faded to a ringing noise as she looked down to see the damage. The reason her leg was numb was that the man had used his sleeve as a tourniquet to try to stop the bleeding, which had worked but also made her leg swell up and turn purple. Blood was still oozing through the bandages, and she couldn't move her leg when she tried. She felt numb. Was she going to lose it? Some people lived fine after having a limb amputated, but she had seen enough people die of fever or blood loss from amputation that her hands were shaking with fear as she pulled away the blood-soaked cotton to start the healing spell. 

A healing of this severity would usually demand a resurrection spell from someone else, since the standard recovery would draw too much energy from the injured person, but since she was doing it on herself, it wouldn't work. She chanted the words for recovery, and managed to close the wound.

She untied the tourniquet, feeling a bit distant. Something had torn in her leg- one of the muscles at the back. She wouldn't lose her leg now, but she'd still likely be lame for the rest of her life. She leaned over and threw up into the heather.

\----

"Are you okay?" Lina blearily looked over at the dragon man, who crouched by her in human form. 

"Not really. The healing spell didn't work all the way- I don't have the energy."

"Oh." 

Lina groaned and tried to sit up. Her vision spun and faded a little, but it came back eventually. Maybe she should try to stand up- but there was nowhere to go. The walk back to the village took her half a day on normal legs, and the thought of doing it with one leg crippled and her still swimming with pain was daunting. And dusk was already gathering- she had spent a good two hours on fixing the seal. 

She heaved herself upright, leaning heavily on the arm he had offered, before nearly crumpling back down as she put weight on her injured leg and it gave way. He caught her, and held her upright as she gasped and panted. 

"I need - some more energy to finish the healing." She coughed and spat out some bile. "And a drink. You don't have any water, do you?"

"You mean you can heal it all the way if you get enough energy? I know a place we can get some!" He said, seeming to brighten.

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Are you strong enough to ride?"

"Huh?"

He transformed in a flash of golden scales, and Lina was confronted with a majestic dragon the length of a house lying in front of her. 

"Get on." He said, and Lina hesitated, before hauling herself up onto his back and lying down by his shoulder blades, wrapping her arms around his neck. Any chance at healing herself had to be worth a try, and after he fought off the wolves, she trusted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to smut vale.

The flight was difficult, thanks to the throbbing in her leg and the fact that his scales were actually quite slippery, but eventually he set down at the entrance to a cave in the side of a mountain. Lina held on to his sides and shivered as he took her into the pitch black darkness. For a while, he walked in silence, before the passageway started to become lighter again. The light got brighter, and took on a blueish tint, and suddenly they came upon its source. 

A spring bubbled out of the cave wall, and splashed down into a small pool of water lined with glowing blue smooth rock like mother-of pearl. The dragon crouched down and Lina slid off of his back, limping to the water's edge and peering in. 

"If you get in and drink the water, the energy from the spring flows into you." He explained, before retreating around a bend in the passage. "Call me when you're done- I'll leave you in private. The water... has an interesting side effect.” 

Lina could feel power in the air as she bent down and scooped up a handful of water to her mouth. It tasted delicious- sweet and cool and fresh, but with a slight tang from the magic. It fizzed as it flowed into her, and made a soothing heat in her stomach, already starting to counteract the pain. 

She started to take off the remains of her clothes, leaving them in a neat pile as she climbed over the edge and into the pool, sighing as the water made contact with her bare skin. Her leg throbbed, but so did her nipples, and she felt an unexpected sexual thrill through her as the water touched her nethers.

Well, she thought. That’s why he left me in private- lust surged through her as she submerged herself and it was all she could no not to touch herself. First things first. She swam over to the small waterfall where the energy was strongest as it bubbled from the ground, simply sitting under it and opening her mouth, letting the gentle flow of water fill her mouth and wash over her. She swallowed as fast as she could, feeling the weight of it in her belly already even as she started the healing spell again. 

All through the spell she felt herself stretching gently as she gulped more and more water into her stomach, the gentle pressure becoming more urgent as she knitted the muscles in her leg back together, only to find she had to spread her legs when her swollen belly began to bulge over them. 

When the spell was done she grabbed her belly and squeezed it, feeling it swell as she drank ever more from the spring. Why hadn't she thought to stuff herself with water before? She thought, reaching up to roll a nipple in her fingers and grinding herself against the bottom of the pool. Soon, that wasn't enough anymore, and she reached down with some difficulty to roughly stuff a finger into herself, mewling as the tingling water rushed into her vagina. She spread herself and tried to dig her fingers as deeply into herself as she could, whining as her own stomach stopped her.

She leant back from the flow of water as she tried to moan and instead choked on the waterfall, panting as she felt it drum against her breasts and the upper half of her swollen belly. It reached halfway to her knees now, in a great sagging wobbling sphere that she struggled to lift even enough to get her hand under herself. 

She had an idea. She heaved herself up onto her knees and turned around quickly, using the weight of the water inside her to swing herself around, before plopping onto her belly and angling her pussy towards the flow of water The angle meant that she had to submerge her face, but she just took a hefty swig of the water and carried on drinking, holding her breath whilst she tried to get the pounding water to hit where she wanted it- 

Bubbles came out of her mouth and she had to come up for air as the first water hit her, splashing onto her sensitive folds and clit and a little even forcing its way into her entrance. She panted a little, before greedily going back for more water - at both ends. 

She braced herself on one hand as she massaged her gut with the other, clenching her pussy and chasing the elusive edge of pleasure that she needed to come. Grunting, she began to wriggle about on top of her belly, feeling the water slosh inside of her, making her skin ripple. She grabbed her small breasts and desperately squeezed them, before bringing a hand around behind her and stretching out her pussy again. The increase in tingling water flowing inside her was so intense, she finally came with a shout she couldn't keep quiet and she rocked back onto her knees, panting. Her belly was bigger than it had ever been, the size of a woman about to give birth. She patted it, enjoying the rippling of the water inside her, before sagging back against the wall and giving herself a good long belly rub. 

—-

She put her clothes back on as best she could- she had to leave the bottom half of her shirt unbuttoned because the two halves wouldn’t meet across her belly, and walked slowly back to the cave entrance. Not slowly because of any pain in her leg- it was fully healed, thank the gods. But the heavy weight of water in her belly kept threatening to throw her off balance, even as the sloshing inside her made her pussy clench. 

She saw the dragon man, back in human form and roasting some meat over a campfire. Whatever it was, it smelled divine and her stomach groaned, making him look up. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Lina plopped down next to him heavily, wincing and rubbing her stomach as it wobbled.

“I see the spring worked.” Was the only comment he made about her swollen tummy. He handed her some meat. “You should eat something.” 

Lina thought about protesting, but... she could fit a little more in for sure, and the meat smelled delicious. She gratefully took it- it was venison, perfectly tender and juicy and she’d finished the portion he’d handed her before she’d realised it.

“Have as much as you want.” He handed the rest over to her.

“What about you?” She said, feeling a little dubious as he eyed her swollen belly. 

“I ate yesterday.” 

“Oh.” She laughed nervously. “The way you were looking at me it looked like you were trying to fatten me up to eat me.” 

He grinned. “Oh, I am trying to fatten you up, but not for eating.” 

“What?”

His grin grew even wider. “I want to fuck you. I’ve never seen a human get so big.”

Lina couldn’t stop the strangled groan escaping her lips.

“So what do you say, Lina? I always did love a girl with an appetite?”

Her resolve broke. “Oh, I’ve got an appetite alright.” She said, chucking away her meat and diving for him, and then they were kissing, his sharp teeth prickling at her lips and tongue and his hands squeezing at her belly in a way that just felt sinful. She’d never been with a guy who’d actually liked it before- a few guys had tolerated it but no one had ever done anything like this- he pawed at her and crushed her to him, stroking her flesh and feeling the water inside her slosh around. She kept busy nipping at his jawline, and then his neck when he hissed and arched back to bare it to her. 

She felt herself getting wet embarrassingly quickly- but then, she was still feeling a little horny from the spring, and she’d never had someone so attracted to her before- so she pulled off her shirt and then he tackled her back to the floor, nuzzling her breasts and running his teeth over her belly before grabbing some more meat and shoving it at her. 

“You should eat more.” He said, and Lina just took it and began to eat as he pulled her legs apart and began to rut his hard length against her. 

She moaned through a juicy mouthful and swallowed just long enough to say- “take me then.” Before tearing off another strip. The weight of her stomach was driving her insane, and the thought of adding to it whilst Gourry stuffed her at the other end was enough to have her dripping with want. 

He let out a snarl that seemed too deep to come from his body, then tore his clothes off and rolled her over, making her yelp as she sloshed around. “On your knees.” 

“I don’t know that I -“ she said, but he just pushed her shoulders down like a seesaw over her massive belly, so her ass was in the air. 

“Like this, then.” He said, pulling her leggings and knickers down and she sobbed she felt the cool air on her dripping pussy. 

“Yes.” She moaned, rubbing her breasts against the cold floor of the cave and taking another bite of meat.

“Good girl.” He said, taking his cock in hand and giving it a few strokes. Lina craned around to watch, then all but screamed as he finally began to slide it into her, reaching around under her to find her clit and roll it under his finger. 

When they came, his thrusts were brutal, almost knocking Lina’s face into the floor so she had to brace herself on her elbows, but that made it easier to ram herself backwards to meet him and he groaned, leaning over her and digging his fingers into her stomach. 

“I heard you in the pool.” He growled into her ear. “I could smell it on you when you came out. You love this, don’t you?”

“Yess~” whined Lina. 

He grunted and increased the pace, starting to pant. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Mmmmnmnnn” was the only reply she could manage, and then he pinched at her nipples harshly and she came with a vicious thrust of his hips, so hard that she couldn’t stop shaking after as he stilled his hips and pulled out of her. 

She rolled back to kneeling, feeling dazed, but he sat down in front of her and pulled her head back towards his dick. “Suck me off.” He said, and she obligingly closed her lips around the tip, making him cry out and lean back on his hands. 

She wasn’t great at oral, but he wasn’t complaining as she methodically worked more of his length into her mouth, coughing as it brushed the end of her throat, but doggedly still swallowing around him and rolling his balls in her free hand. 

He cried out and came without warning, and Lina swallowed reflexively, but still ended up choking and coughing as cum dribbled out the sides of her mouth.

“Ugh, Warn a girl next time!” She said, wiping her mouth, but feeling pleased at how wrecked he looked as he stared down at her, panting and covered in sweat and bite marks. 

“Sorry.” He said, and gulped. “Did you just swallow that?”

“Most of it. I need a drink, that tasted gross.” 

He made a face. “Oops. That’s pretty powerful magic...” 

“Really?” Lina took a swig from her canteen, remembering too late that she had refilled it from the magical spring and squirmed around as her cunt pulsed. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah.” She shivered and went to pull her leggings back up, looking around for her top. 

He stretched and yawned, and his clothes melted away and reformed around him in a cloud of sparks. He laid down on his side and the rock of the cave floor suddenly grew a covering of thick, fluffy moss-like plants, and he patted the space in front of him. Lina crawled over and he snuck a hand under her top to stroke her belly as a blanket formed on top of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina has a pretty rough time and we learn a bit more about how dragon magic works in this world.

He dropped her back at the border the next day- she was more or less back to normal size and still feeling pleasantly sore from the day before- and they parted ways amiably, agreeing to meet back for the next new moon, when he would be coming back that way. Lina couldn’t stop the thrill of excitement she felt about what she had done and the prospect of doing it again as she walked back towards the village- although her journey was rather spoilt by sudden hunger pangs that only seemed to get worse the more she ate. She caught a couple of fish in a stream and stripped an entire hedgerow of blackberries as she went along, and although she felt fairly full, her stomach still kept churning and aching like it was empty. 

She couldn’t worry about that, though- when she got back to the village- she was mobbed with concerned folk who had been worried about where she’d been, and then she was co-opted into the party who were going to march straight back up to the border to properly fix the ward. The king was even notified, and there was speculation that a party of mages were to come and reassess the area for warding. 

So it wasn’t for a few days that Lina had any time to herself, and she sank gratefully into her little bed at her mother’s house with a sigh when she did, running over what had happened in her mind as she snuck a hand down under her waistband to cup her nethers and press at her entrance. She couldn’t wait for the new moon- something told her that the dragon -Gourry- would be just as eager to pound her into the ground as he had been last time, if not more so. She rubbed her tummy and found herself wishing that there was a way for her to gain a little weight before she met him again- she knew he’d be pleased, and right now, she would be too, and not only because it would drive him crazy with lust. 

Her mind drifted back to the magic spring, and she grinned as she got an idea. She put on her coat and tiptoed out past her mother’s room and out of the house to the well in the courtyard. As quietly as she could, she got a bucket of water up, wincing every time the rope or the crank handle creaked too loudly. 

The cool water tasted divine- crisp and fresh- but felt better as she gulped it down and felt her stomach finally starting to fill up for the first time in days. She drank and drank, and soon the small bucket was empty. She patted the sizeable bulge in her midriff and lowered the bucket down to refill it. She needed to be full again, and even though water wouldn’t really sate her hunger, it was surely better than nothing. 

After the second bucket, she felt she ought to stop, even though she was sure she could get even bigger than she had at the pool if she only drank more. She was grateful for her loose nightgown as her stomach filled up, stretching out in front of her in a rounded teardrop shape reaching a hand-span out from her body that shook ponderously from side to side at her every movement. It felt amazing. 

She staggered back into the house and got back into bed, rubbing her gut and trying to keep quiet as she rummaged around in her bedside table for her favourite toy and rammed it into herself with as little preparation as she could get away with. She came with a half- stifled mewl as she lay on her front, crushing her stomach under her body weight and imagining it fuller.

 

The next day, Lina was surprised to see that she was back to normal size- maybe even a little thinner. She needed to piss like nobody’s business, but the volume of water inside of her just didn’t seem to match up- she’d drank at least a gallon and a half, and it didn’t make sense. She shook her head as she left the bathroom to get dressed. Must be a magic thing left over from the spring. She admired herself in the mirror before she left- maybe she had lost some weight- it made her boobs look an actual decent size, for once. Or maybe they’d finally started to grow? Yeah, right. That was even more unrealistic than whatever had happened to all the water. 

Whatever it was, she was grateful she didn’t have to explain herself to her family, or to her master, a stout, middle-aged man who had little patience with her even on a good day. 

He certainly had none left by the end of the day- Lina’s stomach was feeling unbearably empty, like she hadn’t eaten for days, and was noisily making its feelings known. It barely quieted down when she ate, either- shutting up for about half an hour, but then the gnawing emptiness was back full force (and volume.) 

“Is this another silly diet fad of yours?” Asked her master icily after a particularly loud complaint. 

“No, actually.” Lina put her hands over her stomach as if that could shut it up- and frowned, as it seemed markedly less round than usual- “I think I’m still recovering after walking twice up the mountain in a week.”

“It’s not that far.” He grunted, then glared at her. “You didn’t get into any sort of trouble while you were up there?”

“I told you about the wolves!” Lina said- steeling herself to recap the half-truth she had been telling, sans Gourry. If anyone had found out what had happened... she had a reputation for being easy anyway, but people wouldn’t even speak to her if they knew what she’d done. She’d get cast out of the village, surely. And while she’d always dreamed of going to the capital to seek her fortune one day, it wasn’t out of desperation, and with no friends left to fall back on. 

But thankfully, her master didn’t quiz her further, just shook his head and sent her out to redo the water purification spell on the aquifer upstream from the village. 

——

It wasn’t too far to walk- not even a mile, and although it was uphill it was a gentle climb- but Lina found herself breathing heavily when she reached the marker where the spell was to be cast, and the spell took more from her than usual to cast. 

Perhaps she was coming down with something, she thought as she knelt down to rest for a while on her way back after a wave of dizziness washed over her. She had been feeling unusually tired and hungry these past few days... perhaps it was the onset of the first of the illnesses that always started circling this time of year. 

She heaved herself back to her feet and trudged onwards, grabbing a stick from the side of the path to lean on after a while. She reported briefly in to her master, and then tottered home to bed. 

—-

She was woken a while later by her mother bringing her a cup of tea and shaking her lightly by the shoulder. 

“Lina?”

“Mmmgh?” Lina tried to sit up, but couldn’t quite manage it. “Ugh, I don’t feel so good.”

“Have some tea.” Her mother helped her to a sitting position and put the cup to her lips. It was sugary- very sugary- and Lina didn’t usually take sugar in her tea- but it did the trick and she felt a little less tired as she took the cup for herself and gulped the rest down, grimacing as her stomach rolled. 

“Lina?” Her mother looked worried- more worried than she’d seen her in a long time. 

“I’m fine, Mum, it’s just some bug or something.” Lina said, but then doubled over with a fresh wave of hunger- nausea. “Ow- it’s a weird one, though- I’ve never been so hungry in my life.” 

Something flickered across her mother’s face. “I’ll get you something to eat.” She said, and returned with a loaf and some cheese. “Eat as much as you need.” 

Lina blinked. “Really? But- it’s winter- we need to save food-“

Her mother shook her head. “You need to eat to stay strong, Lina. But.” She fixed her daughter with a piercing glare. “I need to know if there’s something you’re not telling me about what happened to you on the mountain.”

Lina looked down at her lap. 

“I don’t believe you could fight off two mountain wolves by yourself- nor lift the trees back into place. You had help.”

Lina still didn’t speak.

“Who did you meet, Lina? Why were you gone so long.” 

Lina’s face crumpled and she buried her face in the covers. “I didn’t mean to, Mum.” 

“Lina! What did you do?”

Lina just sobbed and refused to say anything other than “I’m sorry” again and again as her Mum patted her on the back but otherwise just stonily waited for an answer. The guilt from what had happened seemed to be finally catching up to her- it was just like when her mum had found out she’d sucked a boy off when she was fifteen, only this time it was worse. She felt so full of dread she could hardly breathe.

Her mother’s grip on her shoulder tightened. “Lina- I need to know. It could be what’s making you ill.” 

She pulled the covers back and looked at her, then back down at her lap. “He helped me. With the tree. He’d got lost behind the barrier- when the ward broke, it weakened it a lot- and he helped me fix it, and then when the wolves attacked he fought them off and then there was this spring and I drank it and healed myself and then-“ she sobbed again. “I didn’t mean to.”

Her mother sighed. “Who was it, Lina?”

“He said his name was Gourry.”

“What did he do to you?” 

“Nothing!” Lina said quickly, then blushed. “I mean- nothing that I didn’t want him to.” She added.

Her mother sucked in a breath through her teeth. “So. You had sex with this mystery man. And now you’re ill. What a surprise. I’ll get the healer- you’ll be lucky if this isn’t all around the village by morning, Lina- you just need to keep yourself under control-“ she stood up to go, but Lina stopped her with a hand on her arm. 

“Uh, Mum, I don’t think he could have given me anything.”

Her mother sniffed. “Oh, that’s what they all say, Lina.”

Lina hung her head, shut her eyes and said through gritted teeth- “He was kind of a dragon.” 

Her mother did not speak, and when Lina dared open one eye to look at her, she’d gone deathly pale. “Lina. You didn’t.” 

“I know. New low even for me, isn’t it?” Said Lina, hugging her legs. 

Her mother sat back down. “No, Lina- that’s not what I meant.” She swallowed. “it could damage you, getting life energy from a dragon inside you- or worse- you could end up with his- oh.” She covered her face with her hands. “Oh, Lina.”

“I’m sorry Mum.” 

“Sweetheart.” Her mother was crying now, as she squeezed her shoulder. “Do you know why I’ve always been hard on you for sleeping around.”

“Because no man will want me if I’m too much of a slag.” Lina sighed.

“No, darling- any man would be lucky to have you- I just didn’t want you to make the same mistakes as me.”

Lina looked at her sharply. 

“You see, I too met a handsome young man in the mountains by the western border, where I used to live, and he seduced me as well, and I only found out after the fact that the child I was carrying was not even the same species as I was.” 

“You mean-“

“Yes. You’re a dragon half.” She shook her head. “I probably should have told you- but I brought you here so you could be happy, and no one knew what you were.”

Lina sat back in the pillows. “What do you mean - I’m not human?”

Her mother pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Half human. Half something else.” 

“But-“ Lina looked down at her hands. “I’m normal. I’m not even that good at magic.”

“You do seem to have taken after me- although you definitely have your father’s temper.” She shook her head. “But, I’m worried that coupling with a dragon has pushed you off- balance.” 

“What do you mean?”

Her mum took her chin and turned her face to the side, feeling her hollow cheeks, staring into her eyes and frowning before pulling the hem of her shirt up to see her now- trim waist. “You seem to be burning through a lot of energy- I only hope it’s not to prepare for some sort of transformation.” 

Lina gulped. She’d heard the horror stories about dragon halves being perfectly normal and then suddenly sprouting wings or claws or even more mutations, turning into mindless animals, and having to be locked away or turned loose into the mountains. She hadn’t really believed them at the time- but- 

“What’s gonna happen to me, Mum?” 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. But I’m going to get some help and we’ll get through this.” She stood up and started rummaging through some drawers- finding the box with Lina’s birth certificate, mage’s certification as well as a few other things- including a brown wooden bracelet that she’d had since forever and hadn’t really thought about.

Her mother turned back to her and sighed. “I hate to ask this, but what happened to his seed? You did make sure to clean yourself? It’s bound to make a difference in the treatment.”

Lina blushed. “Uh, I kind of swallowed most of it.” 

Her mother rolled her eyes. “Of course you did.” Then she went back to the bracelet- chanting a spell over it and holding it out in front of her.

The bracelet sparked, then lifted up out of her fingers, spinning and stretching, the air inside cracking and rippling before turning dark and shiny as the bracelet reached the size of a hand mirror and a woman’s face appeared in it. 

“Whoa.” Breathed Lina, at the same time as the woman said in a polite but stern voice. “You are one of the mothers, are you not? How may I help you?” She stood back a little, and Lina could see that she was a very glamorous person indeed- maybe fifty years old, wearing a sharply tailored woollen suit and a cape embroidered with stars and a magnificent collar with medals indicating that she was a very highly ranked mage. 

“Yes- and my daughter needs help.” Her mother tilted the wooden loop to show Lina, who waved awkwardly and was met with a regal half-nod. “She h a d a dragon, and now she’s running a fever and losing weight.” 

“Ah. Don’t worry, this has happened before. How long ago was it?” The woman moved out of the frame and reappeared with a hefty spellbook which she began leafing through, and then thumped the book down and took up a quill, the image following her as she sat down at a desk and began to make calculations. 

“A week ago.” Lina admitted.

The woman looked up sharply. “A week ago? If it were a week ago you would be dead from starvation.” 

“I ate the... you know...” Lina admitted.

“Two more days of energy at most.”

“I got hurt and then I drank from a magic spring. a lot.” 

“I see.” The woman wrote something on a smaller slip of paper, tore it off and set it aside. “Well, you shall have to tell me more about that later, but it does complicate things rather. I shall need a drop of your blood as a sample. Put your hand through the circle, palm up.”

It bobbed out of her mother’s hand and over to her, but Lina flinched away. 

“It’s perfectly safe.” Said the woman, writing with one hand and reaching through to grab Lina’s hand with the other. She pulled it through the portal and Lina’s hand went numb- but it still moved when she wanted it to- on the other side of the portal who knows where. The woman took a knife and made a large cut on Lina’s hand that she couldn’t feel, right across the palm, before squeezing it to fill a shallow glass dish with blood, then took an onion- like bulb from a drawer and peeled a layer off, and pressing it over the wound. 

She waved for Lina to take her hand back and she did- wincing at a sudden onslaught of pins and needles and a burning coming from the cut as the plant membrane dissolved, pulling the halves of the cut with it and leaving her with only a thin white line of plant matter down the middle of her palm. 

“Don’t pick at it, wash it out after eight days.” Said the mage, before turning back to the viewer. “I must leave you now but I shall send you a remedy to control the transformation within the hour. Don’t let her eat anything.” And the image of her winked out as the wooden bangle clattered to the floor again. 

Her Mum bent to pick it up. “Well.” She shook her head. “What a brisk person. Still- at least you’re getting some help.” She squeezed Lina’s shoulder, then took the tea tray firmly from her hands. “We’re going to follow her instructions to the letter. You stay in bed until you’re allowed to eat again, save your energy. No magic, either.” And she swept out.

Lina’s stomach growled forlornly. 

——  
An hour later, Lina had just gone to sleep when the bangle sparked and leapt into the air level with her face and the stern lady was back, handing her a lump of crystal through the viewer. 

“Swallow this, and drink exactly four and a half ounces of sugar dissolved in water throughout the day. Write this down. Your mother should take your temperature hourly and call me if there’s a spike of over five degrees.” She passed a thermometer through the viewer and Lina took it gingerly- she’d only seen one of these before, at the regional mage’s academy for her exams, and she’d broken it. 

“If you make it through three days without change you’ll be fine.” She moved to turn off the viewer. 

“Wait!” Lina scribbled frantically. “Four And a half ounces of sugar in water- does it matter how much?” The mage shook her head. “Okay. Hourly temperature, call if there’s a five degree spike. And just- eat this?” She looked down at the lump of crystal in her hand. It was maybe an inch wide and two long, and mostly smooth, but still. A lump of rock. “Can I grind it up or something?”

“No. It’s too hard for that.” The woman’s eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched. “I wouldn’t have thought swallowing it whole would be much of a challenge for a dragon half. It’s the only thing you’ll be eating for three days so I’m sure you’ll get it down somehow.” And the connection winked off. 

Lina sighed and stared at the rock, petting her now concave stomach with one hand. No wonder she was always hungry- she’d been trying to feed a dragon half with a human diet. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” She said to herself, then put the rock in her mouth. It got stuck instantly- her tongue reflexively pushing it back and she gagged, tears coming to her eyes as the rough edges of the crystal dug into her throat. She got it down somehow, rubbing her throat and swallowing until it disappeared, and she actually felt it’s weight land in her stomach. She could feel it when she dug her hands in, and wondered if it would be there for the rest of her life. Whatever magical properties it had, it wasn’t coming out now. Unless her body managed to break it down over the years and it got smaller. But then it would probably get stuck somewhere else and- 

She retched suddenly, leaning over and falling out of bed as she tried to get to the bathroom, then giving up as waves of nausea spread through her and she curled up on the floor, shaking. She wasn’t going to be sick- nothing was coming. She felt herself starting to shake and sweat and a burning in her stomach that told her that the crystal was very much starting to dissolve and was having a fast effect.

Her mother came running, and she weakly flapped at the instructions before she fainted.

—-

The next three days were a blur of fitful sleep, waking up to drink sugar water, and vague but terrifying dreams full of claws and wings and people whose bodies flickered and twisted into different shapes like flames. 

And then the fourth day arrived, and Lina finally felt strong enough to stand up again, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had changed colour- now a deep magenta- and her hair had taken on a more reddish hue, too. Her canine teeth had grown a little, which was pretty cool. She had shot up an inch or so, and lost even more weight, but what was the weirdest thing was the couple of scales in the middle of her chest- well there went any chance to wear a plunging neckline- the coppery scales were certainly not human- and they were certainly attached to her- she found that out when she tried to pull them off. Speaking of plunging necklines, though- her breasts had definitely grown a couple of sizes, and felt firmer than before.- so even as her stomach churned, she threw a shaky peace sign at her mother and said. “I think I got off lightly, don’t you?” 

Her mother sighed. “I’m just glad you’re still alive and sane.”

Lina looked down at her chest again. She felt a little light- headed, but somehow full of energy, and she really wanted to try her new assets out. But now she surely couldn’t sleep with anyone without revealing what she was- those scales were a sure giveaway- and besides, she felt she’d been spoilt for sex with normal men after her fantastic romp with Gourry. 

She scratched at the annoying scales absently. “So do you think I’m like this for good now? Like, if I did it again, would it set me off on another transformation?”

“Lina!” Her mother said, shaking her head. “You’re going to be the death of me!”

Then they both jumped as there came a ferocious pounding at the door. 

“GREETINGS, CITIZENS. IT IS I, PRINCESS AMELIA WIL TESLA SEYRUN, HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU.”


End file.
